Beautiful Lies OC Submission CLOSED
by Whisker Sage
Summary: Includes information on submitting an OC for the upcoming story, Beautiful Lies. All submissions are greatly appreciated. Almost all OC's will be used! Deadline: December 14.
1. Chapter 1

**The OC template is just a suggestion. You may add anything else you'd like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rules and Guide<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh Oakpaw, that's so predictable!"<p>

"Nuh-uh, Larkpaw!"

A dark brown tabby flattened his ears against his head, arguing against his rather annoying little sister. Larkpaw's ginger fur was bristling in anger and she glared at him stiffly. She suddenly blinked, turning her gaze to the thousands of felines who were watching. Sheepishly, she spoke, "Haha, sorry about that everyone. My brother is sometimes a major mouse-brain," she smiled charmingly, while trying to keeping her dark stare on Oakpaw.

He rolled his eyes, looking back at the viewers. "Hello Fanfiction writers! Today, we'll be telling you how to submit your OC into the new story, Beautiful Lies! The author has had kinda a...naming block?" Oakpaw glanced over at his littermate, "What do you call it when you can't think of names for characters in your story?"

Larkpaw nodded, "Let's just call it a naming block."

He focused his vision back on the audience, "So since this is taking place during Ivystar's reign, yes Ivypool, a lot of the older cats have passed away, like Thornclaw and Brightheart. Whitewing and others like her are in the elders' den. No medicine cats are allowed, that rank has already been filled. We need fresh new warriors and apprentices. Kits are appreciated, but the writer will choose the appropriate queen-"

Larkpaw suddenly interrupted him, a look of excitement plastered on her face. Her brother frowned at her, but let her speak.

"But you _can_ also request to be a kit of another litter, like the second litter of Poppyfrost and Berrynose, etc. We can't guarantee your choice though," she squealed, "You could be our older or younger sibling from a different litter!"

Oakpaw nudged her away, amber eyes narrowed in annoyance. "If you would like your character to be a main, PM and we can discuss it. There's a good chance you will be, but sometimes there will be small things where you can't." He shuffled his paws, "I asked the author if I could be a main cat, but she said no." His ears flattened in sadness, but a sudden shout from the next room made him shut up and focus back on the viewers watching his every move.

"Okay so if you want to be chosen, just follow the template below! Comment your submission or PM the author please!"

His sister added, "Hope to see you in the story! Oh and the deadline is December 25! Christmas! Bye!"

"That was my line, Larkpaw!"

"Well I said it, so cry me a river."

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lies Information<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Short Summary<strong>

After her encounter with the Clans, Artemis is plunged into a new light of love and hope. Something that hasn't happened since the life before her family's death. But something is lurking, waiting to corrupt her again...to ruin this new chance she is trying to grasp...trying to take her over with one big, beautiful lie. A lie that she falls for.

**Clans**

ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan

**Setting**

The Lake Territory

* * *

><p><strong>OC Submission Template<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>

The calling of your OC. Make it a realistic, unless your a rogue, kittypet, etc.

If apprentice or kit, also add what their warrior name will be.

**Preferred**** Clan**

What Clan do you want to be in?

**Rank**

What is your OC's current placement?

**Gender**

Masculine or Feminine?

**Appearance**

Fur color, eyes, and any other special markings

**Personality**

What is your OC like? Is she/he funny, kind, etc.

**Likes**

What does your OC enjoy?

**Dislikes**

What does your OC hate or despise?

**Family**

Mother, father (preferred pairing or OC's) siblings, (former litter or OC's)

**Fears**

What is your OC afraid of?

**Secrets**

Does your OC have anything to hide?

* * *

><p><strong>Example of OC Submission<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>

Oakpaw

Oaktail

**Preferred Clan**

ThunderClan

**Rank**

Apprentice

**Gender**

Masculine

**Appearance**

Dark brown tabby tom with chestnut-amber eyes.

**Personality**

He's a hard worker and is fiercely loyal to his Clan.

He is funny and a good friend to hang out with.

**Likes**

Climbing, combat, hunting, racing, spending time

with his friends and family.

**Dislikes**

Bullies, show-offs, annoying cats.

**Family**

Mother; Ivystar (Alive)

Father; Hawkfrost (Deceased)

Sister; Larkpaw (Alive)

Brother; Icefang (Alive)

**Fears**

Monophobia, the fear of being alone

Motorphobia, the fear of cars

**Secrets**

Hawkfrost didn't really die.

He's in a new home, filled with hate.

And he's training Oakpaw,

and the apprentice doesn't know

that he's his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the submissions! This is the allegiances so far.**

**We need more WindClan and ShadowClan OC's please!**

**Some were not included in the allegiances due to certain reasons. Please PM me if you were not included.**

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Ivystar - silver and white tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Molewhisker - brown and cream tom

_Apprentice; Oakpaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Apprentice; Mapleleaf_

**Warriors**

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderheart - pale gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Apprentice - Spottedpaw_

Bumblestripe - pale gray tom with darker stripes

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dovewing - smoky gray she-cat with green eyes

Cherryfall - pale ginger tabby she-cat

_Apprentice; Cinderpaw_

Lilyheart - brown tabby she-cat with white patches

Stormcloud - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice; Rainpaw_

Snowtail - pure white tom with amber eyes

Dewfur - gray tom with blue eyes

Hollyfrost - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sorrelclaw - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Fernpelt - light gray tabby she-cat

Fireclaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Shrewpelt - brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice; Larkpaw_

Icefeather - large white tom with black tail

Redstripe - cream and red tom

Willowmist - dappled gray and white she-cat

Ivyspots - pale gray she-cat

**Apprentices**

Mapleleaf - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderpaw - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Adderpaw - dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Spottedpaw - gray tabby with ginger splotches

Rainpaw - white tom with green eyes

Oakpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Larkpaw - pale ginger she-cat

**Queens**

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat with blue eyes,  
>nursing Nectarkit, Graykit, and Thistlekit<p>

Amberheart - pale ginger tabby she-cat,  
>expecting Molewhisker's kits<p>

Graycloud - gray and white she-cat,  
>expecting Icefeather's kits<p>

**Elders**

Leafpool - pale brown tabby

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Ferretstar - gray and cream tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Lizardclaw - golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Ebonyfur - gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors**

Owlclaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowbird - white she-cat

Scorchfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Pinenose - black she-cat with green eyes

Stoatfur - golden tabby tom

_Apprentice; Rootpaw_

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Grasswhisker - pale brown tabby she-cat

Spiketail - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Birdflight - brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice; Honeypaw_

Firepelt - ginger tom with amber eyes

Duskcloud - pale cream tabby tom

**Apprentices**

Honeypaw - ginger tabby she-cat

Rootpaw - brown tabby tom with crooked tail

**Queens**

Nettlepool - brown tabby she-cat,  
>nursing Nutkit, Kinkkit, and Clawkit<p>

Shadeflower - black she-cat,  
>nursing Ferretkit and Silverkit<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Heatherstar - pale brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Oatheart - pale brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**

Rabbitfur - pale cream she-cat

**Warriors**

Gorsetail - gray and white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail - dark brown tabby tom

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Furzepelt - gray and white she-cat

Crouchfoot - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat

Featherheart - silver tabby she-cat

Hootwing - dark gray tom

Swallowfeather - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Flowerflight - russet and white she-cat

_Apprentice; Foxpaw_

**Apprentices**

Foxpaw - orange tabby tom with black spots

Nightpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Cloudpaw - light gray she-cat with darker paws

**Queens**

Littleleap - white she-cat with green eyes,  
>expecting Hootwing's kits<p>

**Elders**

Nightcloud - black she-cat with amber eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

* * *

><p><strong>RiverClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Mallowstar - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Heronwing - dark gray and black tom

**Medicine Cat**

Pricklenose - small gray and white tom

_Apprentice; Blizzardpaw_

**Warriors**

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice; Bearpaw_

Shimmerheart - silver tabby she-cat

Lakeheart - pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Havenwing - black and white she-cat

_Apprentice; Herbpaw_

Ripplepelt - dark gray tom with green eyes

Stormclaw - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Smokewing - gray and white she-cat

Bluetail - blue tabby tom with green eyes

Grassfoot - russet and spotted she-cat

_Apprentice; Crystalpaw_

Troutclaw - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Grayfall - white and blue-gray tom

_Apprentice; Stagpaw_

Goldpelt - golden tom with russet flecks

_Apprentice; Swanpaw_

Lightclaw - white tom with dark gray splotches

Rushfang - dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Blizzardpaw - pale gray she-cat

Herbpaw - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Bearpaw - gray tom with darker spots

Stagpaw - brown tom with green eyes

Crystalpaw - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Swanpaw - white-flecked black she-cat

**Queens**

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat,  
>nursing Reedkit and Lilackit<p>

Goldenpetal - pale golden tabby she-cat,  
>nursing Honeykit<p>

**Elders**

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Cats Outside Clan<strong>

* * *

><p>Karsen - pale brown she-cat with cream splotches<p>

Flashes - golden tabby tom

Artemis - golden-brown she-cat


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the submissions! This is the allegiances so far.**

**We need more WindClan and ShadowClan OC's please!**

**Some were not included in the allegiances due to certain reasons. Please PM me if you were not included.**

**Okay, so we've been having _WAY _too much she-cat OC's, so I will only be accepting those awesome tom OC's! I can't have only she-cats in the story ;) but don't worry, you can submit more she-cats once more toms are submitted.**

**And also, a lot of you aren't reading the rules/guidelines and stuff. I said there weren't going to be any medicine cat OC's but yeah...**

**It's fine, just don't send in anymore medicine cat OC's please! :)**

**All the OC's are wonderful and I can't wait to see more!**

**Oh and the deadline has been moved to December 14, because a lot of OC's have been submitted :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Ivystar - silver and white tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Molewhisker - brown and cream tom

_Apprentice; Oakpaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Apprentice; Mapleleaf_

**Warriors**

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderheart - pale gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Apprentice - Spottedpaw_

Bumblestripe - pale gray tom with darker stripes

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dovewing - smoky gray she-cat with green eyes

Cherryfall - pale ginger tabby she-cat

_Apprentice; Cinderpaw_

Lilyheart - brown tabby she-cat with white patches

Stormcloud - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice; Rainpaw_

Snowtail - pure white tom with amber eyes

Dewfur - gray tom with blue eyes

Hollyfrost - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sorrelclaw - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Fernpelt - light gray tabby she-cat

Fireclaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Shrewpelt - brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice; Larkpaw_

Icefeather - large white tom with black tail

Echopath - silver tabby she-cat

Redstripe - cream and red tom

Willowmist - dappled gray and white she-cat

Ivyspots - pale gray she-cat

**Apprentices**

Mapleleaf - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderpaw - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Adderpaw - dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Spottedpaw - gray tabby with ginger splotches

Rainpaw - white tom with green eyes

Oakpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Larkpaw - pale ginger she-cat

**Queens**

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat with blue eyes,  
>nursing Nectarkit, Graykit, and Thistlekit<p>

Amberheart - pale ginger tabby she-cat,  
>expecting Molewhisker's kits<p>

Graycloud - gray and white she-cat,  
>expecting Icefeather's kits<p>

**Elders**

Leafpool - pale brown tabby

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Ferretstar - gray and cream tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Lizardclaw - golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Ebonyfur - gray tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice; Brackenbelly_

**Warriors**

Owlclaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowbird - white she-cat

Scorchfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Pinenose - black she-cat with green eyes

Stoatfur - golden tabby tom

_Apprentice; Rootpaw_

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Grasswhisker - pale brown tabby she-cat

Spiketail - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Birdflight - brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice; Honeypaw_

Firepelt - ginger tom with amber eyes

Duskcloud - pale cream tabby tom

**Apprentices**

Brackenbelly - lithe calico she-cat

Honeypaw - ginger tabby she-cat

Rootpaw - brown tabby tom with crooked tail

Wolfpaw -

**Queens**

Nettlepool - brown tabby she-cat,  
>nursing Nutkit, Kinkkit, and Clawkit<p>

Shadeflower - black she-cat,  
>nursing Ferretkit and Silverkit<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Heatherstar - pale brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Oatheart - pale brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**

Rabbitfur - pale cream she-cat

**Warriors**

Gorsetail - gray and white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail - dark brown tabby tom

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Furzepelt - gray and white she-cat

Crouchfoot - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat

Featherheart - silver tabby she-cat

Hootwing - dark gray tom

Swallowfeather - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Flowerflight - russet and white she-cat

_Apprentice; Foxpaw_

**Apprentices**

Foxpaw - orange tabby tom with black spots

Nightpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Cloudpaw - light gray she-cat with darker paws

**Queens**

Littleleap - white she-cat with green eyes,  
>expecting Hootwing's kits<p>

**Elders**

Nightcloud - black she-cat with amber eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

* * *

><p><strong>RiverClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Mallowstar - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Heronwing - dark gray and black tom

**Medicine Cat**

Pricklenose - small gray and white tom

_Apprentice; Blizzardpaw_

**Warriors**

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice; Bearpaw_

Shimmerheart - silver tabby she-cat

Lakeheart - pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Havenwing - black and white she-cat

_Apprentice; Herbpaw_

Ripplepelt - dark gray tom with green eyes

Stormclaw - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Smokewing - gray and white she-cat

Bluetail - blue tabby tom with green eyes

Grassfoot - russet and spotted she-cat

_Apprentice; Crystalpaw_

Troutclaw - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Grayfall - white and blue-gray tom

_Apprentice; Stagpaw_

Goldpelt - golden tom with russet flecks

_Apprentice; Swanpaw_

Lightclaw - white tom with dark gray splotches

Rushfang - dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Blizzardpaw - pale gray she-cat

Herbpaw - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Bearpaw - gray tom with darker spots

Stagpaw - brown tom with green eyes

Crystalpaw - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Swanpaw - white-flecked black she-cat

**Queens**

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat,  
>nursing Reedkit and Lilackit<p>

Goldenpetal - pale golden tabby she-cat,  
>nursing Honeykit<p>

**Elders**

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Cats Outside Clan<strong>

* * *

><p>Karsen - pale brown she-cat with cream splotches<p>

Flashes - golden tabby tom

Artemis - golden-brown she-cat


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the submissions!**

**They are closed now, and the story will be published soon. Thanks for all the support!**

**If you are looking forward the Beautiful Lie, vote for it as the Best Upcoming Story in EMPRESS TANSY'S Next Big Thing!**

**Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Ivystar - silver and white tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Molewhisker - brown and cream tom

_Apprentice; Oakpaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Apprentice; Mapleleaf_

**Warriors**

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderheart - pale gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Apprentice - Spottedpaw_

Bumblestripe - pale gray tom with darker stripes

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dovewing - smoky gray she-cat with green eyes

Cherryfall - pale ginger tabby she-cat

_Apprentice; Cinderpaw_

Lilyheart - brown tabby she-cat with white patches

Stormcloud - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice; Rainpaw_

Snowtail - pure white tom with amber eyes

Dewfur - gray tom with blue eyes

Hollyfrost - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sorrelclaw - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Fernpelt - light gray tabby she-cat

Fireclaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Shrewpelt - brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice; Larkpaw_

Icefeather - large white tom with black tail

Echopath - silver tabby she-cat

Redstripe - cream and red tom

Appleswipe - pure ginger tom with blue eyes

Willowmist - dappled gray and white she-cat

Ivyspots - pale gray she-cat

**Apprentices**

Mapleleaf - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderpaw - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Adderpaw - dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Spottedpaw - gray tabby with ginger splotches

Rainpaw - white tom with green eyes

Oakpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Larkpaw - pale ginger she-cat

**Queens**

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat with blue eyes,  
>nursing Nectarkit, Graykit, and Thistlekit<p>

Amberheart - pale ginger tabby she-cat,  
>expecting Molewhisker's kits<p>

Graycloud - gray and white she-cat,  
>expecting Icefeather's kits<p>

**Elders**

Leafpool - pale brown tabby

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Ferretstar - gray and cream tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Lizardclaw - golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Ebonyfur - gray tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice; Brackenbelly_

**Warriors**

Owlclaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowbird - white she-cat

Scorchfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Pinenose - black she-cat with green eyes

Stoatfur - golden tabby tom

_Apprentice; Rootpaw_

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Grasswhisker - pale brown tabby she-cat

Spiketail - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Birdflight - brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice; Honeypaw_

Firepelt - ginger tom with amber eyes

Duskcloud - pale cream tabby tom

Crowflight - dark gray tom with black underbelly

Thornfang - dark gray tabby tom

Maskfur - black and white tom with blue eyes

Dogwhisker - dark blue and black tom

Whiteshade - white and black tom

Buzzstripe - golden and smoky tom

Nettlehead - dappled yellow and white tom

**Apprentices**

Brackenbelly - lithe calico she-cat

Honeypaw - ginger tabby she-cat

Rootpaw - brown tabby tom with crooked tail

Flypaw - light brown tom with yellow eyes

Wolfpaw -

**Queens**

Nettlepool - brown tabby she-cat,  
>nursing Nutkit, Kinkkit, and Clawkit<p>

Shadeflower - black she-cat,  
>nursing Ferretkit and Silverkit<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Heatherstar - pale brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Oatheart - pale brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**

Rabbitfur - pale cream she-cat

**Warriors**

Gorsetail - gray and white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail - dark brown tabby tom

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Furzepelt - gray and white she-cat

Crouchfoot - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat

Featherheart - silver tabby she-cat

Hootwing - dark gray tom

Swallowfeather - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Hailstrike - light gray tom with blue eyes

Whitetuft - white tom with green eyes

Tigerfrost - russet and black tom

Basilheart - dark gray tom

Eggshell - deep cream and yellow tom

Spotfoot - yellow and white she-cat

Flowerflight - russet and white she-cat

_Apprentice; Foxpaw_

**Apprentices**

Foxpaw - orange tabby tom with black spots

Toadpaw - long-legged gray tabby tom

Nightpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Cloudpaw - light gray she-cat with darker paws

**Queens**

Littleleap - white she-cat with green eyes,  
>expecting Hootwing's kits<p>

**Elders**

Nightcloud - black she-cat with amber eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

* * *

><p><strong>RiverClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Mallowstar - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Heronwing - dark gray and black tom

**Medicine Cat**

Pricklenose - small gray and white tom

_Apprentice; Blizzardpaw_

**Warriors**

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice; Bearpaw_

Shimmerheart - silver tabby she-cat

Lakeheart - pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Havenwing - black and white she-cat

_Apprentice; Herbpaw_

Ripplepelt - dark gray tom with green eyes

Stormclaw - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Smokewing - gray and white she-cat

Bluetail - blue tabby tom with green eyes

Grassfoot - russet and spotted she-cat

_Apprentice; Crystalpaw_

Troutclaw - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Grayfall - white and blue-gray tom

_Apprentice; Stagpaw_

Goldpelt - golden tom with russet flecks

_Apprentice; Swanpaw_

Lightclaw - white tom with dark gray splotches

Rushfang - dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Blizzardpaw - pale gray she-cat

Herbpaw - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Bearpaw - gray tom with darker spots

Stagpaw - brown tom with green eyes

Crystalpaw - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Swanpaw - white-flecked black she-cat

**Queens**

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat,  
>nursing Reedkit and Lilackit<p>

Goldenpetal - pale golden tabby she-cat,  
>nursing Honeykit<p>

**Elders**

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Cats Outside Clan<strong>

* * *

><p>Karsen - pale brown she-cat with cream splotches<p>

Flashes - golden tabby tom

Artemis - golden-brown she-cat

Xena - mottled golden and brown tabby she-cat

Diamond - blue-gray she-cat


End file.
